


Red Eyes, Fangs & Golden Eyes, Dark Fur

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gay, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Warm, Wolf and Vampire sex, fangs, golden eyes, red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Trevor is a vampire and Michael is a wolf. They have sex (that's about it xD).[Vampire!Trevor x Wolf!Michael] Trikey Smut One-shot





	Red Eyes, Fangs & Golden Eyes, Dark Fur

It was night out. 

 

They were in Michael's room, the door was locked. 

 

Trevor and Michael are on the bed, they were kissing. 

 

Michael was on top of Trevor, they are both naked. 

 

Trevor deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue down Michael's mouth. Michael moaned softly. 

 

They were both smiling into the kiss. 

 

Michael kisses Trevor all the way down to his stomach. 

 

He licks Trevor's length and then, puts it in his mouth. 

 

Michael starts sucking as Trevor moans.

 

“Oh fuck~” Trevor said 

 

Trevor grabs Michael's hair. 

 

“Fuck..Mikey…~” Trev said 

 

Michael smiled and sucks more. 

 

After another minute, Trevor couldn't take it anymore and he came into Michael's mouth. Michael swallowed and looks up at Trevor. He lets go of Michael's hair. 

 

They switched positions and now, Trevor was on top of Michael. 

 

Trevor reaches into the drawer. He pulls out a small bottle and puts lube on two of his fingers. 

 

Trevor pushes his fingers into Michael. He moans and grabs Trevor's shoulder. 

 

“Trev…” Michael moaned again. 

 

Trevor smirked, he goes deeper and then, pulls his fingers out. 

 

Michael's eyes turned from blue to golden. 

 

Trevor's eyes were red now. 

 

Trevor takes more lube and puts it on his length. 

 

They were looking into each other's eyes. 

 

He spreads Michael's legs and then, he pushes himself inside him. 

 

Michael wraps his arms around Trevor's shoulders and pulls him closer. 

 

Michael starts moaning. Trevor goes faster, in and out. Trevor kisses Michael's neck. Then, he bites his lover's neck, he drinks his (Michael's) blood. 

 

He liked Michael's blood, it was so sweet, tasting good. 

 

Michael liked Trevor's smell. 

 

Trevor goes deeper inside Michael, he hits Michael's 'sweet spot'. Trevor goes harder and moans. 

 

Trevor thrusts even deeper inside him. 

 

Michael moans louder. “Trevor!” 

 

“Mikey…” 

 

Trevor kisses Michael as he goes even harder. 

 

Trevor knew he was close, he rolled his head back in pleasure as he moaned Michael's name. 

 

Trevor came inside Michael. 

 

Trevor slowly pulls his dick out of him. He smiled and lays next to Michael. 

 

Michael smiles back at him. 

 

They both were panting and Michael's heart was beating fast. Michael was sweating too. 

 

Trevor pulled Michael closer to him. 

 

They kiss each other and then, Michael puts his head on Trevor's chest. 

 

Michael closed his eyes. 

 

He was happy to be close to him. 

 

 


End file.
